


The Woman with the Broken Neck and the Pink Dress

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Politics, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jaime and Brienne are partners, M/M, Mystery, Platonic Soulmates, other characters and tags to be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: It's not really the promise he makes with his brother. It's not the fallout between him and his twin. It's not the pure chance that the case was handed to him rather than anyone else. Everything that follows is because of a simple error, the changing of one city to another.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of making this take place in the UK since it's a modern AU but it's easier just using all the names that I already know though I will be taking aspects of the UK's government to help form this modern AU. Anyways, first Game of Thrones fic so I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)

**_September 23 rd, 2016_ **

Jaime watched as the masked men went for Brienne. The one with the axe swung it so casually, like murdering two police officers was nothing. Were they going to try and kill them? That was certainly how they were acting. They were being stupid and saying to many things that probably shouldn’t be said. So many clues that could help them to crack this case.

But only if they actually got out of this alive. What were these three men’s end goal? This could be all an act just to frighten them but that didn’t seem completely right. Not when they kept saying things about teaching them a lesson and making an example out of them.

And for the moment they seemed set on Brienne being that example. Jaime couldn’t let that happen.

“Listen here,” growled Jaime. “You think you’re something with your big weapons and your black masks? You think just because we can’t see your faces that you’re going to get away with this? You’re nothing but street rats.”

He at least got what he wanted. They turned away from Brienne who was now shooting him looks like he was crazy. Maybe he was. They certainly hadn’t gotten off on the right foot but he couldn’t just sit aside and let his partner get targeted like this. What kind of person would he be to let Brienne get hurt or even killed just because he didn’t particularly care for her?

“I guess you’ll work just as well if you’re going to be a pompous ass,” the man laughed. “Get his hand.”

The moment Jaime felt them start to undo his bonds he fought. Slamming his head into one of theirs and elbowing the other in the stomach. The only thing that stopped him from fleeing then and there was the gun from the third man suddenly being pointed at Brienne.

“Better calm down or your partner gets a bullet in the head.”

For Brienne’s credit, she didn’t even flinch. Slowly, he lowered his hands and quickly felt one of the men forcing him over to a table, knocking his knees out from under him. As he tried to steady himself, one of the men grabbed his arm and forced it onto the flat surface.

He looked back at Brienne, at the gun pointed her way. Her eyes were hard. A short nod. Fine. If this was her choice, then Jaime would at least try.

When the axe came down, Jaime was shoving himself back and away, the blade just barely missing his fingers. At the same time the sound of a gunshot exploded behind him. He launched himself towards her, saw the blood and the spatter behind her even though she was managing to still stand, only stopping when the gun was pressed against her forehead.

Jaime froze at that. Despite Brienne’s skill, no one could dodge a bullet that quickly. A sharp pain suddenly exploded at the back of his skull and he was quickly falling before he could do more. He tried to push himself up but one of the men was suddenly stepping onto him, putting his full weight on his arm. The next few seconds happened to quickly to react to any of it.

“The message should be clear enough. Stay out of Dryghtyn’s way or someone else is going to end up dead.”

Jaime glanced up just in time to see the axe come down on his right hand. It didn’t quite hit him immediately. It was almost like his brain was having difficulty catching up with reality. He looked at the bloody stump. He looked at the bloody hand and just felt numb. And then the cry came out, soft and confused at first and then just building in nature until the scream was ripping through his throat and collapsing his lungs.

**_January 12 th, 2017_ **

Jaime opened his eyes to the black room. He slowly turned over and it took him a moment before he tried to push himself up with his stump. Even with all the weeks that had passed, he couldn’t help the habit.

He readjusted and used his left hand, carefully swing his legs over the edge of his bed. He just sat there for a moment, every bruise and cut almost feeling extra painful now that he knew what was ahead of him. As he forced himself to his feet, he didn’t turn on a light until he was in his bathroom.

The brightness momentarily blinded him and slowly…oh so slowly every cut and bruise became known. Then his eyes shined forward and everything else came into focus.

What a mess. He didn’t really believe in an afterlife but he imagined his father looking at him all the same, that frown full of distain and disappointment. He liked to imagine he was looking up at him though. Finally.

Jaime picked up the prosthetic first. He strapped it to the stump and let everything connect, slowly moving the robotic fingers. He leaned against the counter with two hands. If he just closed his eyes he could imagine that he was still whole. That none of it had happened. But he didn’t have that luxury.

He focused back on his reflection and slowly went about bandaging what he could and applying ointment where he needed it. The black eye looked even worse this morning.

Once that was done he went to put on his uniform, one piece at a time. His prosthetic was still somewhat clumsy when it came to small things like zippers and buttons but he eventually managed it. He grabbed his phone and wallet and quickly headed out of the hotel.

The day was bright for once. Almost completely cloudless and there seemed to be even more people on the street than normal. It felt wrong, considering all that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. But then, for most of these people what they had so far read and seen was already old news. The people responsible for all this were already behind bars or dead and the government was stitching itself back together. No need to dwell on that anymore. There were new episodes of winning TV shows and celebrity fuck ups to talk about instead.

Jaime grabbed a cab after about five minutes of walking and took it the rest of the way to the police headquarters. Once inside, he wasn’t surprised by how quickly he was rushed off to an interrogation room. He was honestly surprised they’d let him go back to his hotel and sleep last night. They’d gotten an initial statement of course but Jaime had figured he’d be up until four in the morning explaining everything. Instead he’d gotten six hours of restless sleep and would likely finish explaining everything by about six this afternoon if he was lucky.

At first he was alone in the room, nothing to do but stand and look around. There were three chairs and Jaime couldn’t help but hope that Brienne would be there as well. He hadn’t seen her after he’d given his initial statement, apparently she’d already left the scene by that point. She was probably meant to give her full statement today too. It was just unlikely they’d be together.

Jaime needed to see her, was practically itching too. He had his carefully crafted mask on, was ready for whatever accusations would be thrown his way, was ready to put on the smiles and bravado and quick wit. He was ready for it but it didn’t mean he wanted to go through with it.

He didn’t get a chance to think further on that though as three people walked into the room, one more than Jaime was expecting. There was Davos Seaworth, his commanding officer, and Chief Varys of the Secret Intelligence Service. Considering the nature of all this, they both made clear since. The third person, however, did not.

Jaime turned to Davos and said, “Sir, I need to protest that—”

“Oh sit down,” Davos said. “I’ve already talked about it and she isn’t going anywhere.”

Jaime looked at the three and he immediately had a sneaking suspicious that it was somehow Varys that had orchestrated this. Slowly, he took the lone seat on one side of the table and Varys took a seat in front of him. Davos remained near the wall however as Daenerys Targaryen, the acting Prime Minister, took the other seat.

He looked at her and bit his lip, not bothering to hide his annoyance over it.

He looked to Davos again. “Sir, I really do think it’s inappropriate that she’s here.”

“Because you killed my father.”

So many people had said that to him despite the official ruling, a work related incident. Such a stupid reason. Who passed off three bullet wounds like it was an accident? Still, with the Lannisters controlling most everything and the help of the Secret Intelligence Service and the Tarlys, they’d managed to sweep almost everything under the rug, including proclaiming Jaime’s innocence. So few people ever actually believed that though, made up their own assumptions of what he’d done, each more nasty than the last. Somehow it was different hearing it from the daughter, different now that he wasn’t alone in knowing the truth and he found he wanted to tell it to her. Maybe if she stayed, he would tell her. But still…

“You have a conflict of interest,” Jaime simply responded with a pointed look.

“I assure you officer, I am not here to weigh in on any possible punishment for your actions,” Daenerys replied. “I am here because I am done with secrets in this nation and I am done with the lies. I will not have this told to me second hand. I wish to hear it from you instead.”

Jaime didn’t know Daenerys, not any more than the average person on the street. All he knew was that after returning to Westeros with her brother Rhaegar three years ago, she’d gone from taking office in the House of Commons (despite how her name could have probably gotten her into the House of Lords) and she’d been assigned to a position of minister last year.

Now with everything going on, she was the acting prime minister. Again, Jaime knew little of her beliefs and policies. The only thing he really knew about her was her father but despite her young age and family history there had to be something special about her if she’d been chosen over men like Stannis Baratheon.

He still couldn’t be sure of her words though. For all he knew she wanted to know everything just so she could cover it up. Maybe his words wouldn’t matter and he’d be branded a criminal anyways. But looking over at Varys and Davos again, he could tell he really didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Giving a curt nod that he’d accept her presence, the red light signaling everything was being recorded turned on and Varys said, “For the records, the voices are as followed: myself, Varys, Chief of the Secret Intelligence Service, acting Prime Minister Daenerys Targaryen, Chief of Police for the Winterfell County Davos Seaworth, and Police Officer Jaime Lannister.”

With that done, Jaime leaned back in his seat, ready for whatever question would come first.

“So, Jaime,” Varys said in an all to familiar way that made his skin crawl, “you were of the protective service for not just Aerys Targaryen but also Robert Baratheon.”

He hadn’t quite expected to go back that far but he nodded and said, “Yes.”

“After Baratheon’s unfortunate accident however, you left the service of being a hired guard to politicians and the like. Correct?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” asked Varys.

“It was a favor to my brother,” Jaime responded. “An agreement we made.”

“And what agreement was that?”

Jaime couldn’t help but clench his teeth. “A private one.”

“I know you may not like this,” Davos quickly said, “but it’ll be better for everyone if you just answer the questions.”

“I don’t see how this could pertain to what happened last night,” Jaime retorted.

“I’m not asking you to understand,” Varys hit back. “I’m asking for your cooperation. Now will you give it or will we have to charge you with obstruction of justice?”

The next words were whispered ones. He couldn’t help it. “Is there really any justice left?”

Davos gave him a pointed look but his eyes were nevertheless kind and encouraging. Considering Jaime’s first day on the job, he was a bit surprised to have Davos’ support but at least it seemed he’d proved his worth to the man. With a sigh, he turned back to Varys and said, “I asked my brother Tyrion to properly get his life sorted. He had a job but he was still mostly coasting on our family’s money and name. I knew he had potential and with our father having passed away three years ago, I knew he finally had a chance to prove that without interference.”

Daenerys seemed to take interest in that, though of course she would. Tyrion was her new advisor after all and the last time they’d spoken, Tyrion had mentioned he’d begun working alongside the Targaryens. Jaime had laughed in response, both imagining Cersei’s anger at having her own brother working for an opponent.

That laughter was gone.

“And what of your side of the agreement?” asked Varys.

“I agreed that I’d leave King’s Landing and not return to Casterly Rock either.”

“Why would your brother wish you to leave?”

“I suspect the same reason I wished for him to get his life together,” said Jaime. “He’s my brother. I care about his wellbeing.”

At least this time Varys didn’t push more on that. Instead he said, “So you then applied to this country’s police force. Not difficult for you considering you worked for the King’s Landing division before becoming a bodyguard but I believe there was a discrepancy in your paperwork?”

“Yes I was meant to go to High Garden,” Jaime replied. It had been a while since he’d thought of that. What if the error hadn’t occurred? Would any of this have ever come to light? Would he have ever met Brienne?

“From High Garden to Winterfell. That’s quite a difference,” Varys said.

“Errors happen.”

Varys took a moment to look over his notes though Jaime imagined he didn’t really need to. He felt that Varys already had everything he needed in his head. Either he was just looking as a courtesy so Jaime could have a break and get his thoughts straight, or because he wanted the uncomfortable silence and for him to sweat a bit. He was betting the latter.

“Your transfer was supposed to happen three weeks after you were there, August 16th, 2016, but before that you were given a case,” Varys finally said. “You could have passed it on to someone else.”

“It was given to me,” Jaime replied. “It was my job and I’d already been working on it for two weeks. Giving it to someone else would have just pushed progress back.”

“Is that all?” asked Varys.

“Is what all?”

“Did you perhaps want to keep the case not because you believed yourself more capable but because of your brother’s involvement in it?”

Jaime immediately bristled at that but it was honestly only the thought of Tyrion that kept him from lashing out. His brother would have called him an idiot and a whole mountain of much harsher words if he acted so rashly now. Especially when it was such a simple answer.

“When I chose not to take the reassignment I did not know of my brother’s involvement with the victim. The case notes and Brienne’s testimony will help prove just as much. When myself and Officer Tarth discovered the connection, we agreed that I’d step down from the case if Tyrion proved to be a likely suspect but everything we learned proved otherwise. As you obviously know now, my brother is innocent.”

Varys’ face didn’t change, but from Davos’ expression Jaime could tell he’d made a good call. He just needed to stay calm, keep it mostly factual.

“Thank you for that,” Varys said, not giving anything away as to why he’d wanted to know those things first. “Now, perhaps you’d like to explain exactly what led to the events of January 11th, 2017.”

Not what happened. He’d explained most of that yesterday. What Varys wanted to know was what had led up to it. “If you want to know that, then I suppose I should start with when I left for Winterfell.”

**_August 1 st, 2016_ **

“Why have you booked a hotel room for Winterfell?”

Jaime was taken aback by Tyrion’s comment, his phone sandwiched between his right ear and shoulder as he carried his bags to his car. “How do you know I’m going to Winterfell?”

“I checked your bank accounts. Now what—”

“How the hell did you manage that?”

“Because I have control over the family account you idiot.”

“Cersei has control—”

“Alright, maybe so but I know the passwords,” Tyrion interrupted. “So why have you booked a hotel in Winterfell?”

“It’s where I’ve been assigned,” Jaime sighed. “An error or something. They’ll sort it out but it could take a few days, even weeks they said. And anyways stop sounding so accusatory like I was trying to hide this. I was going to tell you once I got unpacked, like I promised.”

“Well I’m sorry but I wasn’t so sure after last time.”

“Tyrion, I just wasn’t ready—”

“If you remember correctly, we made an agreement.”

“Yes but—”

“I fulfilled my part thank you very much.”

“I know but—”

“I’ve had my life sorted for the past eight months—”

“Yes—”

“And seventeen days! So excuse me if—”

“Joffrey died! Alright!?” Jaime yelled out, all teasing gone. “I couldn’t leave her.”

“What? Because she needed you? Is that why you’ve been sleeping in your own room for once? Is that why you’ve been making last minute hotel reservations rather than sleeping at home?”

Jaime didn’t say anything as he focused back on getting his bags in the car. After that was done, he pulled his phone to his ear again and said, “I just couldn’t leave. Not after that.”

“But that doesn’t mean Cersei needed you.”

“No, maybe not,” murmured Jaime. He was silent for a moment, thinking back on every moment he’d tried to comfort his sister. He remembered the funeral, how cold she’d been to everyone, even him. She’d been so angry at him for leaving his job, his plan to leave her, that she’d barely spoken to him in the past months. He’d thought she’d need him after Joffrey’s death but that had only seemed to push them farther apart. And now with Tommen and Myrcella in college there really was no reason left to stay. Maybe if his father had still been alive, if Tywin and Cersei had both been fighting for him to stay in King’s Landing, then he probably would have. But with just Tyrion and Cersei pulling at opposite ends, he’d finally gone to his brother.

“You’re waiting for her,” Tyrion softly said, interrupting Jaime’s inner thoughts.

The sun was only just now starting to rise over the hillside, illuminating what had once been the Baratheon mansion. “At least today…I thought she’d at least say goodbye,” Jaime murmured.

“Our sister is nothing if not stubborn,” Tyrion replied. “You could always seek her out.”

“She’d just ignore me. Besides, I’m supposed to check in with my commanding officer by five tonight and I’ve got a long drive ahead of me,” Jaime said, finally walking around his car and getting in. He transferred the call to the car as he gave one last look at the home. He looked at the windows, hoping to see even just her face, looking down at him but she didn’t even give him that.

With another sigh, he started to drive off, focusing back on Tyrion’s voice as his brother asked, “So exactly how does someone get High Garden and Winterfell mixed up? That’s like drinking twenty ounces of vodka because you thought it was water.”

“I don’t know,” chuckled Jaime. “Hopefully it’ll just get fixed soon.”

“Well for your sake, yes, I do hope that. You realize you’re going straight into Stark territory don’t you?”

“Am I now a man going over enemy lines?” laughed Jaime.

“You might as well be. You know the Starks hate the Lannisters, particularly after Robert’s death.”

“Aren’t you friends with Jon Stark?”

“Acquaintances is more like it but that doesn’t mean his step-father and step-mother don’t hate my guts,” said Tyrion. “Just be careful.”

“What do you think I’m going to do? Run up to their manor door and act like I want to get shot?” replied Jaime. “No, even with the bad blood I feel like the Starks are probably the safest family to be near, even for a Lannister. Besides, none of their children are in the force.”

“Not exactly. I believe Arya Stark is at the police academy at the moment.”

“No matter, it’s still all very unlikely. I’ll be in High Garden in a few days. Maybe two weeks at the most.”

“Quite a lot can happen in two weeks.”

“Yes and also nothing,” Jaime evenly said. “Listen, I’m heading onto the interstate now. I’ll call you back when I’m in Winterfell.”

“Be safe.”

“Will do.”

Jaime didn’t immediately end the call, expecting Tyrion to do so instead. However, he glanced down when he saw the seconds ticking by, the little symbol of an open phone still illuminated.

“I’m proud of you Jaime,” Tyrion finally said, his voice soft. “You still have one Lannister that will support you.”

“Thank you.”

Only then did the call end and all Jaime had were his thoughts, the music, and the road in front of him. He thought about Cersei at first, about Robert’s death. Despite the marriage occurring purely for wealth and political gain on both sides (Robert after Lyanna Stark’s surprising no and Cersei to displace the rumors) Jaime had thought if anything Robert being out of the way would have simply brought them closer together again.

Not that he’d necessarily wanted Robert to die but he certainly hadn’t liked the man and having him gone from their home in King’s Landing had certainly been a plus. No more sneaking around, no more rushing to get dressed. He’d thought they’d be able to go back to how things were.

But then Jaime saw what Cersei had gotten out of Robert’s death and…he hadn’t looked.

He hadn’t looked further because he hadn’t wanted to believe his sister was capable of that. Or perhaps more accurately he was afraid she was. But the point was that even without looking he was reminded too much of before. He knew politics could be dirty. How else could his great grandfather have built the Lannister name up from nothing? How else could Tywin have stayed present and powerful when there were other families that could have easily eclipsed them?

Politics weren’t a fair game. Jaime had always known that. But that didn’t mean…

It had driven a wedge between them ultimately. Jaime unable to ask and Cersei never explaining. And then Joffrey had started getting out of control and instead of reprimanding him she’d just protected him from the law and the world.

And then Jaime had made his decision with Tyrion.

And then Joffrey had died.

Suddenly Jaime had felt more alone than ever before, alienated from everything. He didn’t have anyone to rely on except Tyrion and the memories of King’s Landing and Cersei putting up the wall between them had just left the entire place feeling too toxic. Now that he was actually leaving, finally making that final step, it felt good.

He hadn’t quite expected that but then, maybe that was why he’d put it off, had used Joffrey’s death as an excuse to stay longer. He’d known it would feel good to get away from it all, to be alone after all that.

Jaime quickly turned the music up louder to push aside all thoughts of Cersei, Tyrion, everything from his head. He just focused on the road and the ten hour car ride in front of him.


	2. The Alleyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off just a huge thank you for the comments and kudos! It means a lot! Also, this being Game of Thrones, there are of course a lot of characters in this but I'm only going to tag the ones that I think are going to influence the story or at least be present throughout most of it. Also, the plan is to update once every week though I can't promise that because of school and everything. Thanks for reading though and I hope you enjoy!

**_August 1 st, 2016_ **

The open country changed to more wooded, forested areas for a bit before Jaime changed to a parkway headed directly for the center of the city of Winterfell. Unlike down south, there weren’t sprawling billboards that moved and flashed at the people below. There were no towering skyscrapers and everything had this old feeling, like none of the buildings had been updated in years.

It was certainly a change from King’s Landing, or his childhood home, though Jaime supposed it didn’t really matter. He’d be in High Garden soon enough with the sun and flashy buildings and open skies again.

He managed to get to his hotel by four fifteen and after checking in and getting his bags to his room, quickly went back to his car and headed to the fifth precinct. It wasn’t a long drive and at least he wasn’t late as he walked in and told the man at the front who he was.

“Chief is in a meeting right now but it should be over in a few minutes. You can wait in his office.”

Jaime got the directions and managed to get there without having to talk to anyone. It was clear from the people’s reactions that most recognized him on the spot but everyone also seemed fairly confused. Either his arrival had been kept under wraps or only Davos Seaworth knew about the error.

Still, he was thankful no one actually stopped to try and talk to him as he now stood in the empty office. His eyes roamed around the space, taking in the plaques. They weren’t particularly flashy, kind of blended in with the color of the wall, but there was a fair number of them and seemed important. The entire space was simple, to the point. Despite being not only the head of this precinct but also Winterfell City and the Chief Superintendent of the police force of the Winterfell County, the office was humble. Granted, due to his position he probably had an office at city hall and that could certainly be flashier than this but judging by the overall city’s aesthetic he doubted it.

Jaime tapped his foot on the ground. He looked at the plain walls and the closed blinds that would have been looking out into the bullpen. At least if anyone was staring he couldn’t see them. He looked at his feet and he looked at the popcorn ceiling.

Eventually he even took out his phone, his heart hammering in his chest as he hoped…hoped for…

But there was nothing there. Not even a text message saying she hoped he’d made it safely. Was this Cersei completely cutting him off? Why? Because she didn’t trust him anymore? Because of his decision to leave and he’d finally sided with Tyrion over her? She’d always berated him for his love of his brother. Was this punishment for that?

He could always say screw it. Turn around and leave and go straight back to King’s Landing. Straight back into her arms if she’d have him but…was that really what he wanted?

Jaime was to old for this. To old for the games and the moving and not knowing what to do with his life. All he did know was that he needed to keep his promise with Tyrion, that he needed to at least try this new job, and that if he was being honest, he really didn’t want to go back. Not now that he was away and not if it meant having to choose one sibling over the other.

He put his phone away and went back to irritably tapping his foot before finally daring to walk around the desk. There wasn’t anything personal except for a photo on it. At first glance Jaime thought it must be Davos’ kid but then he frowned, the young girl’s scarred face oddly familiar.

It clicked suddenly and unexpectedly. He’d only seen her once before in person but it was a face hard to forget. Stannis Baratheon’s daughter. So was Davos a family friend? Stupid question-of course he fucking was. Jaime had mistaken the picture for father and daughter after all, the love between the two clearly captured in the photo.

This of course didn’t prove that Davos had liked the middle Baratheon any more than Jaime had but it certainly didn’t help. Maybe it was less the Starks and more so Davos that he’d have to worry about.

The doorknob made a clicking sound and Jaime quickly stepped back around. He casually looked about like he’d been doing before and glanced over to the door, expecting to see the man from the picture. Instead he found his eyes meeting with shoulders and he had to actually look up. It was rare that he met someone taller than him and never a woman.

He stared a bit, put off by her sudden appearance as she stared back. Her face had betrayed a momentary look of shock before her eyes had hardened and her mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Already so unpopular and I haven’t even been here an hour,” Jaime muttered, the words almost involuntarily slipping out. Whether she took the comment as rude or not, he didn’t really care. He preferred whatever might come out of it to any awkward silence. However, before the woman had time to respond, the door was opening again and finally Davos Seaworth walked in.

“Aw, perfect. You’re both here,” he said in a gruff voice. He gave a familiar nod to the woman before offering his hand to Jaime.

He took it and watched as Davos walked around his desk and sat. He gave them both a rather impressive look with a quirked eyebrow and finally said, “Well take a seat why don’t ya? You’re both tall enough when I’m standing. Don’t make me feel any shorter.”

Jaime wasn’t positive but he was fairly certain the woman’s lips had turned into a smile, if only for a second before going back to that thin line. It had been an amusing comment but he wasn’t exactly comfortable enough to laugh at it so he just silently sat down instead.

“Jaime Lannister, this is Detective Inspector Brienne Tarth. She’s one of our top investigators,” Davos said.

They looked at each other with a curt nod before simultaneously focusing back on Davos.

“Now, I know this wasn’t planned but for the time being I’m going to have you working under Detective Inspector Tarth until your transfer can be arranged.”

“I’m sorry, under her?”

Davos gave him a look that he must have practiced a hundred times over because the ‘no bullshit’ expression was as clear as the sun on a cloudless day. “Yes, you’ll be given the rank of Detective Sergeant.”

“I was supposed to be given—”

“You were supposed to be in High Garden but clearly we don’t all get what we want,” Davos interrupted.

Brienne shook her head though. At least she seemed just as angered by all this as Jaime. “You said you’d give Podrick a promotion—”

“Things change Tarth,” Davos said, his eyes not unkind though his voice was firm.

“Well I say give it to this Podrick,” spit out Jaime. “I didn’t even want to be here in the first place and I certainly don’t want to be her Sergeant.”

“Do you think the idiot who somehow typed Winterfell rather than High Garden on your paperwork asked what I wanted?” growled out Davos. “Besides, you’ve been out of the force for decades. You’re lucky I’m not making you a traffic cop.”

“You know I was—”

“I don’t care what you did and if I were you, I wouldn’t even bring it up seeing as your record as a bodyguard isn’t exactly the best,” growled out Davos.

“You realize I’m going to be out of here in a few days, right?” Jaime spit back.

“Oh? Oh do I realize that? I think the real question is do you realize that you won’t be given a transfer to High Garden if you keep up this kind of attitude,” Davos interrupted. Jaime tried to respond but before he could, Davos was putting up his hand and said, “Error or not, you are currently assigned to my division and if you don’t want to get fired your first day back on the force then you’re to be a Detective Sergeant under Tarth.”

“I am Jaime Lannister—”

“You are in Winterfell. Not King’s Landing, Lannister,” Davos interrupted. “Perhaps your name can still pull strings there but up here you have as much power as a street urchin. Now if you’d rather end this new career before it’s begun, be my guest. Otherwise, I’ll see you in two days time.”

Jaime just stared. This entire thing was going in a way that not only had he not expected but he just honestly wasn’t used to. Looking at Davos then and there, Jaime didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Davos’ threats were real. He glanced over at Brienne and at least she seemed just as upset over the whole thing.

“Chief, I really don’t think a partnership would be a good idea.”

“It’s just a few days Tarth and I’d rather you than someone else.”

Both then looked to Jaime and he saw that he did have a choice. Just not one that kept his promise with his brother and made him not look like a self centered ass.

“Why the day after tomorrow?” Jaime finally asked.

“I think what you meant to say is, thank you for a day of rest so I can grow accustomed to this city,” Davos replied.

“Thank you,” Jaime grounded out, though just those words made his mouth utterly sour.

“Good. In that case I expect you in here eight o’clock sharp on August 3rd. You’re dismissed,” Davos said.

Jaime quickly stood and headed for the door, his blood boiling as he quickly shut the door behind him, just barely keeping himself from slamming it. Almost immediately he could hear Brienne begin arguing again but instead of trying to listen in he went to the nearest exit. Besides, he was sure he understood her argument well enough without needing to hear it play for play.

Just…fuck! He couldn’t believe how humiliating that had been! And yet it would have been worse to walk out. That would have been like admitting defeat, allowing Davos to win at this stupid game of his. Jaime was almost positive all that had just occurred had only been because of his name, of the history between the Lannisters and the Baratheons. And then being forced to work under that ogre of a woman! He was at least five years her senior and had sure as hell seen more action than she.

He just had to remember that it was temporary. He’d soon be in High Garden, in the position he should be in, and out of this drab, cold city. God, it was only ten hours north. Was there really that big of a temperature change from King’s Landing to Winterfell?

With another irritable sigh, Jaime left and drove straight back to his hotel where he quickly phoned his brother.

“I was beginning to worry you’d taken an icy road to fast and tumbled into a forest,” Tyrion said as way of hello.

“You could have warned me about the weather. I didn’t realize it would be this drab at this time of year.”

“I didn’t know you’d be going to Winterfell until this morning. Besides, it’s not like you’re actually staying.”

“Point taken,” snorted Jaime as he put the phone on speaker. He set it on the side table and went about opening up the necessary bags, which was honestly most of them. After all, he hadn’t exactly brought his entire life with him beyond some clothes and he’d never been one for mementos in the first place. The closest things to that were the pictures in his wallet, a book from Tyrion, and a ring from Cersei.

He’d once worn that ring around his neck. Had always kept it near. Now he pulled it out with a small pile of shirts. The chain was gone and it rested in a small box instead. He looked at it for a moment before snapping the lid shut and shoving it into the bottom of the now empty suitcase.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course! What kind of man do you take me for?”

“One that’s terrible at lying apparently. I would have though our father taught you better.” Jaime couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that as Tyrion added, “What was I talking about?”

Jaime made a vague gesture even though there was no one to see it. “The idiots that surround you on a day to day basis. What else?”

“I’ll at least give you points for the educated guess,” Tyrion said. “I’ve actually been talking about Jorah Mormont.”

“Isn’t he the man who refused to spy on the Targaryen children for our father after Aerys’ death?” asked Jaime.

“The one and the same. It would appear he’s siding with the returned family members.”

“And not Robb Stark?”

“Don’t sound so surprised. You know I’ve been working with Daenerys Targaryen for the past few months.”

“Even if you hadn’t told me that, the news has made it obvious enough. Didn’t it even make front page at some point?”

“Yes. It said ‘Dwarf sides with Dragon’.”

“If they were going to be archaic and use crap metaphors they might as well have said the Lannister symbol.”

“Better to be a dwarf than a lion in this day and age I think,” Tyrion replied.

“Maybe that’s true. Though I’m sure our father is rolling in his grave over the fact…but really? Mormont? The past twenty years they’ve been avid supporters of the Starks,” Jaime said. “The northern families always stick together.”

“Almost always. There are no certainties in politics.”

“Fine, that’s true enough. But I’m still a bit surprised. I would have expected the Boltons to be the first to do their own thing.”

“Well if that bastard Ramsay was into politics I’m sure they would have long ago but last I checked he was in prison for war crimes,” responded Tyrion with a tired sigh. “Either way, it’s clear Mormont believes in Daenerys’ ideals. She’s a much needed change for this country.”

“Ironic considering her family controlled this country for nearly half a century.”

“She’s not her father Jaime.”

At that, Jaime could feel his own heart clench, unwanted memories filtering in like a cancer. He dug his fingernails into his fist to further distract from them and murmured, “I hope you’re right. I’m not sure another Aerys could be covered up so easily again.”

“Well, not that I would particularly like another Aerys, perhaps letting the truth out next time wouldn’t be such a bad thing.” Jaime focused on folding his clothes rather than responding. Tyrion added, “So exactly how did your meeting with your new supervisor go?”

Jaime let out a soft groan though he was honestly happier to complain about that than Aerys. Even if the whole meeting had basically gone to shit.

**_January 11 th, 2017_ **

Jaime was finding it hard to breath. Words were coming out, he was talking, explaining everything and yet he couldn’t hear his own voice. He looked up and saw his father standing there. But that didn’t make since. He was dead…

“Not exactly what I had in mind but this will certainly do,” Tywin said. “The Targaryens will either be indebted to us or they can face the press and the people with the full truth.”

His hands were trembling. He couldn’t stop shaking. The kid. Where was the kid? He got up but his father pushed him back down. He’d let him before. Every single time he’d let him but no. Not this time. He needed to see—

“Jaime you’re only going to hurt yourself more if you try and fight the medics.”

He looked up and suddenly Tywin was gone. Instead replaced with… “Seaworth. Davos Seaworth.”

“Yes, yes I’m here son,” Davos muttered. “You’re alright.”

“But…you’re supposed to be in Winterfell,” said Jaime. He shook his head and looked around. Tywin was gone. Dead and gone and the kid…the kid was alright. No, that happened a long time ago. “How did you get here so quickly?”

“Did you really think that my two best officers suddenly up and leaving wouldn’t catch my notice?” questioned Davos. “Besides, what with all the off time you two spent together it was clear there was more to the story than in your reports.”

“And you never…asked?”

“I trusted Brienne to come forward if I was needed,” sighed Davos. “Clearly I was wrong to believe she’d come to me but you both did good work here. You’ve uncovered some major corruption in this country.”

“She…” All Jaime could do was trail off. What more was there to say? He jumped slightly as he felt the arms come around and looked up in surprise as Davos pulled the shock blanket around his shoulders.

“I know son. I know,” the man sighed. “Listen, we’ll need you to come in tomorrow, get the full story and everything. But for now I think you need some rest.”

Jaime couldn’t help but be surprised. “I can—”

“No, I’ll make it an order if I have to,” Davos said. “I’m serious. You need to rest. And after all this…if you still want it…there’s a place at Winterfell for you. Though I completely understand if you wish to leave.”

“Thank you,” murmured Jaime. The offer had surprised him but he really meant the words.

One more look over from the medics and he was allowed to head out. As beat up as he was at least nothing was broken. Jaime was guided to a cab and taken back to his hotel room where he was finally alone and felt like he could take out his phone. He wanted to talk to Brienne but he was sure she was busy with her own slew of worries.

Instead he called Tyrion. Before his brother could get in a word he said, “I know you’ve been trying to get in contact with me and I know that you probably aren’t sure what’s going on but I just…I can’t…it…”

“Jaime, what’s happened?”

He started to tremble again.

**_August 7 th, 2016_ **

Jaime quickly got up and got dressed for work. After being at the station for the past four days, he had stopped dreading it and had simply grown immune to the unavoidable annoyances of the entire thing. Everyone stared but he was used to that and since it had mostly been paperwork and routine patrols and one car accident that they’d been called to, he’d managed to avoid Brienne too. She seemed perfectly happy with that. After all, the last few days she’d made it perfectly clear that she was looking forward to when he was finally transferred.

He’d talked to Podrick once so far, the guy that he’d apparently taken his job from. The kid had surprisingly been the most open out of really everyone in Winterfell but it had been clear that even he had his own assumptions on Jaime and the Lannisters as a whole. At least he seemed more tactful about it though Jaime did catch him with Brienne on his third day. They’d stopped talking the moment he’d grown near but he’d caught at least part of the conversation.

“You’re too trusting Podrick. Better you just stay away while he’s here.”

“Are you sure? I mean the official report—”

“Was a load of crap. Everyone knows that,” Brienne had spit out. “The Lannisters destroyed the Targaryens and then used the Baratheons as a stepping stone to take over Parliament.”

She’d stopped there upon seeing Jaime but he’d gotten the message. Not welcomed and not to interact with Podrick again. Fine, he could do that. He’d be gone soon enough anyways.

Now Jaime drove to the precinct. He parked in his usual spot and went in, ignoring the eyes and going straight to the desk he’d been given. Brienne was already there in the desk across from him and as usual, they mutually agreed not to acknowledge the other. He went back over his report about the car accident before sending it on and then began tapping his fingers. Despite it not being quite up to speed with modern times like King’s Landing or some of the southern cities, Jaime had expected more action than this.

Though then again, no point in getting to involved now.

So he instead sat…and waited…and resisted the intense urge to bend up a paperclip or fold a sticky note and flick it across the room at someone. He closed his eyes and thought about trying to get in a few minutes of shuteye right as someone walked up and said, “Tarth, we got a crime scene for you.”

“Victims?”

“One. Podrick was first on the scene.”

“Good. Hopefully it hasn’t been to contaminated,” Brienne replied. She got some more information like where it was before she finally stood up and said, “Come on Lannister.”

Jaime let out a soft sigh but didn’t argue. After all, it was at least something to do. He followed her out of the building and started to go to his car, only stopping when he heard her voice.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? No point in taking two cars to the scene and I know the city better than you anyways.”

“A nice, how about we use my car, would have sufficed,” grumbled Jaime as he walked back over and reluctantly got in. Once they were in and driving off, Jaime asked, “So no identification on her, right?”

“None. She’s currently a Jane Doe and we don’t have any witnesses,” Brienne curtly responded. “They’re keeping the woman that discovered the body though it’s doubtful she’ll have anything useful to give.”

At least Brienne wasn’t going to try and withhold information just to be a dick. Jaime nodded and said, “The street you mentioned, what kind of area is it?”

“It’s only two streets away from city hall. Not a ghetto or crime infested area if that’s what you wanted to know.”

That was interesting and could mean multiple things depending on who the victim was. Jaime didn’t try to come up with any other theories just yet though. Better to go in with a blank mind and get the facts first.

The rest of the drive was done in silence and Jaime was thankful the moment they pulled over. It had only taken ten minutes but it had been the longest time he’d spent with Brienne where neither had any immediate distractions. It was easy enough staying silent but he felt there was something that Brienne wanted to ask and somehow he didn’t think it was one of the usual questions. Maybe there was an even bigger reason as to why she didn’t like him.

Nevertheless, he didn’t actually push it. Better to stick with the tentative silence.

Once out of the car, he saw that the police had managed to cut off about half the block as forensic scientists poured over the scene and cops kept people at bay. From where they were parked, Jaime couldn’t actually see the body and there were quite a few people they had to get around before they got under the police tape.

“Hey, aren’t you—”

“Yes,” Brienne muttered, interrupting the officer, “he is and he’s with me. He’s allowed to be here.”

Jaime just rolled his eyes and took the offered gloves as they both headed towards an alleyway. Podrick was there and quickly told them who had found the victim and when.

“We got the call about fifteen minutes ago and thankfully the woman decided to stick around. She works at that bakery over there. It has a door that opens into the alleyway. Apparently she was just going to have a quick smoke before opening up when she found her.”

“I want you to check the other stores that have doors into this alleyway,” Brienne said. “See if anyone else saw anything and establish when every employee had left yesterday night. Even if they don’t know anything, it’ll help provide us with a window that the perpetrator could have used.”

“Right away,” Podrick quickly said dashing off as they went further into the alley.

Jaime could just barely see her now, one foot sticking out from behind a dumpster. From this angle at least, Jaime wouldn’t have been surprised if several people had seen her but had just assumed she was a drunk or homeless.

Once going around the dumpster though, it was clear neither were true. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress and had one roman sandal on. The other was missing. Her face shape and light tan suggested she wasn’t originally from Winterfell and for the moment, her raven black hair obscured her face.

“Doubtful it was a crime of passion,” Jaime murmured as he knelt down beside her.

Brienne looked at him curiously. “Why do you say that?” She asked it in a way that suggested she already knew why it wasn’t likely but wanted to hear Jaime’s reasoning behind it as well.

“Usually you’d expect something bloody and violent. But there aren’t any stab wounds, no obvious blunt force trauma,” Jaime murmured. “And that break is far to clean for something to have been initially unplanned.”

Brienne gave a slow nod. “She was likely moved as well. No excretion from the body after its passing and she’s fairly clean. Bottom of the shoe isn’t dirty so she certainly didn’t walk down here.”

Jaime nodded in agreement as he looked over the rest of her body. Once they actually had a doctor examine the break, they’d know for sure if it had been professionally done. Just from looking, it seemed she at least hadn’t suffered much though.

It was doubtful they’d get anything else from the alleyway meaning that for the moment the body itself and any possible witnesses were their best pieces of evidence.

“Photos done?”

One man nodded and Jaime carefully pushed away the woman’s hair. “Anyone recognize her?”

Everyone shook their heads as he listened to what little else the forensic specialists had managed to pick up. Two women came in and pulled the body onto a stretcher but before they could zip her up Jaime stopped them.

Leaning in close, he pulled her dress up just a little farther and motioned for someone with a camera to come forward. “Looks like a brand or tattoo removal gone wrong. It’s old but either way it could help us find her identity.”

The person snapped a photo. Jaime was ready to just walk away, give the alleyway one more look, and then agonizingly wait for the coroner’s report but upon seeing some of the men’s looks and some snicker, Jaime quickly pulled the woman’s dress all the way down and zipped the bag up. Whoever she was didn’t matter. She deserved some modesty in her death.


End file.
